


If I Stumble, Eat Me Alive

by Glaciere



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaciere/pseuds/Glaciere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Было странно ничего не рассказать Скотту. Последний раз Стайлз хранил от него секрет, когда влюбился в Лидию, да и то, секретом это оставалось недолго. Еще несколько месяцев назад Стайлз бы не особенно раздумывал, но сейчас Скотт был больше занят Аллисон, и, хотя у него - по большей части - находилось время на Стайлза, он сомневался, что Скотт выделит минуту в своем календаре на кровожадных оборотней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Stumble, Eat Me Alive

Кот миссис Грегори наконец закончил выблевывать куски шерсти, ужина и, вероятно, собственной печени – Стайлз старался не присматриваться, – а потом окопался в углу клетки, утробно рыча.  
   
– Послушай, не я придумывал твое расписание, – Стайлз потряс шприцом и снова подступил поближе. Кот зашипел. – Это всего лишь укол! Я же не яйца тебе отрезать собрался.  
   
Скотт был ему должен. Скотт был ему должен одну пятнадцатую своей зарплаты, о чем Стайлз уведомил его, как только услышал "Аллисон", "свидание" и "доктор Дитон" в одном предложении. Учитывая почасовую ставку Скотта, Стайлзу полагались целых восемь баксов, так что особенно страшной угрозой Скотту это не показалось.  
   
Вечерняя смена в ветлечебнице оказалась не таким романтичным занятием, как уверял Скотт. Он познакомился тут с Аллисон; Стайлз познакомился разве что с содержимым желудка ненормального кота. К тому же, он сомневался, что во всем Бикон-Хиллз найдется еще одна красивая девушка,согласная встречаться со школьным лузером.  
   
Или парень.  
   
Парень стал вероятностью не так давно, но Стайлз тут же уведомил об этом Дэнни, потому что годы влюбленности в Лидию научили его тому, что прямота – лучшая политика. Дэнни, правда, отреагировал примерно так же, как Лидия. Не то, чтобы Стайлз ждал чего-то другого, но отказ все равно задел.  
   
Он воткнул коту миссис Грегори иглу в задницу, получив за все свои хлопоты только неблагодарное шипение и две глубокие царапины на запястье. Выругался и выдернул ящик стола в поисках чего-нибудь дезинфицирующего.  
   
Вой удивил Стайлза настолько, что он едва не выронил бутылку со спиртом из рук; было похоже на волка – но волков в Бикон-Хиллз уже лет десять никто не видел, несмотря на все уверения отца Аллисон. Случались одичавшие собаки, и пару лет назад в лесу завелся медведь, который теперь жил в заповеднике парой сотен миль к югу.  
   
Стайлза хватило еще на два сеанса воя, после чего он скрипнул зубами.  
   
– Ну разумеется. Вместо того, чтобы встретить на пороге прекрасную незнакомку или, – Стайлз неопределенно взмахнул одной рукой, второй пытаясь нащупать фонарь в столе доктора Дитона, забитом разным барахлом, – незнакомца, мне придется самому себе принести раненую собаку. Вечный театр одного актера, – он прикрыл за собой дверь, прищурившись в направлении кота. – Веди себя прилично.  
   
Стайлз остановился под одинокой, мигающей в лучших традициях фильмов ужасов лампой. Куда идти, было неясно. Ни темная, пустынная дорога, ни ночной лес Стайлза не прельщали. Он потряс фонарь, чтобы тот ярче горел, и двинулся было к дороге, когда собака снова коротко взвыла.  
   
Со стороны леса.  
   
– Чудесно, – пробормотал Стайлз, поворачивая обратно. Фонарь высвечивал едва ли пару метров перед ним, и несколько раз он спотыкался,приземляясь коленями в грязную листву. Собака больше не выла; Стайлз был абсолютно не уверен даже в том, что идет в правильном направлении,пока не услышал рычание слева от себя.

Он повернул фонарь и осветил сначала капкан, в котором была плотно зажата черная лапа, а потом собаку.  
   
Собака выглядела крайне... по-волчьи.  
   
Стайлз поднял брови; покивал; пожевал губы и открыл рот; закрыл рот; и, наконец, шумно выдохнул.  
   
– На что спорим, Скуби, это ловушка мистера Арджента, – он цокнул языком и тут же прикусил его, поморщился от вкуса крови, когда волк зарычал и клацнул зубами в его сторону. – Не нужно так нервно реагировать. Он, хотя бы, не зря параноил.  
   
Выходит, отец Аллисон был прав и волки вернулись в Бикон-Хиллз. Ну, по крайней мере один волк. Стайлз снова посветил на капкан, потом на волка. Шерсть его висела грязными сосульками, он тяжело дышал открытой пастью.  
   
– Парень, – сказал Стайлз, присаживаясь на корточки, – ты попал. Что будем делать?  
   
Ответа от волка не последовало. Стайлз поколебался и неуклюже, не вставая, качнулся вперед. Осторожно протянул руку к капкану. Волк все так же молчал, настороженно всматриваясь в Стайлза огромными, бликующими в свете фонаря глазами.  
   
– Окей, – решился Стайлз, доставая мобильник из кармана толстовки. – Чтоб я еще раз согласился подменить Скотта...  
   
Волк дернул ухом, но больше никак не отреагировал. Стайлз устроился поудобнее и набрал номер доктора Дитона.  
   
– Добрый вечер, док! – бодро сказал он. – Извините, что поздно, как разжать капкан?  
   
– Капкан, – повторил Дитон после паузы. – Ты попал в капкан?  
   
– Нет! Это, – Стайлз покосился на волка. – Заяц. Заяц попал в капкан мистера Арджента.  
   
– Уже ночь, Стайлз. Мистер Арджент не ставит в лесу несанкционированных капканов. Напиши мне, где он, я утром посмотрю.  
   
Стайлз дернул ногой, пытаясь разогнать неприятное ощущение, и потер ее. Спать не хотелось. Он посмотрел на часы – аддералл уже прекращал действовать. Конечно – Стайлз рассчитывал к этому времени сидеть у себя дома перед компьютером, а не торчать в лесу и играть в канадского рейнджера. Рискуя, кстати, лишиться руки, потому что принести с собой снотворное он забыл.  
   
– Я все равно уже здесь, – сказал Стайлз, вставая. – Плюс, Аллисон расстроится, если узнает, что капкан ее отца убил маленького пушистого кролика.  
   
"Маленький пушистый кролик" в этот момент поднял голову и наградил Стайлза практически человеческим взглядом. Примерно так же на него смотрел отец, когда Стайлз случайно оказывался посреди места преступления. Стайлз пожал плечами и одними губами произнес "что?"  
   
Дитон капитулировал – скорее всего, из-за времени на часах, а не из-за убедительности его аргументов, но Стайлз не собирался жаловаться. Он кивал и повторял за ним процедуру – довольно простую, оказывается, если знать, что делать, – всю дорогу обратно до ветклиники, во время поисков шприца с успокоительным, и полдороги обратно. Пообещав Дитону сразу после "кролика" убираться домой, пока шериф не подал в розыск, Стайлз повесил трубку и потер ухо.  
   
Он вышел к волку, помахивая шприцем. Волк настороженно повертел ушами, но попыток откусить Стайлзу лицо не предпринял.  
   
– Учитывая, на что я только что ради тебя пошел, – сказал Стайлз, обходя волка сзади, – ты должен быть моей прекрасной незнакомкой. Если умеешь превращаться в модель из Плейбоя – или из Плейгерл, так уж и быть, – добавил он, – сейчас самое время.  
   
Он подождал пару секунд для эффекта и закатил глаза.  
   
– Так и знал.  
   
После укола волк рыкнул и обернулся к Стайлзу, пригвождая его взглядом к земле, но быстро уронил голову на землю и обмяк. Доза была рассчитана ровно на то, чтобы Стайлз успел увернуться и/или убежать, в случае чего.  
   
– Еще не хватало, чтобы мистер Арджент нашел тут утром волка под анестезией, – поделился Стайлз, дергая защелки ловушки. – Отец тогда меня самого в этот капкан засадит.  
   
Когда волк был свободен, Стайлз рискнул отвести фонарь от его пасти и осмотреть ногу как следует. Рана не казалась слишком тяжелой.  
   
– Выживешь, – решил Стайлз. Он попятился. Волк не проявлял к нему никакого интереса – к его мягким, без сомнения вкусным конечностям, по крайней мере. Он смотрел Стайлзу прямо в глаза. Стайлз втянул воздух в грудь и решительно кивнул самому себе.  
   
Скотт был ему должен. Восемь баксов и пиццу – на меньшее Стайлз был не согласен.  
   
***  
   
– Волк? – переспросил Скотт. – Мне кажется, это был не волк, а дексерол поверх аддералла.  
   
Стайлз фыркнул и закатил глаза.  
   
– Декседрин, Скотт. Превысь дозу один раз, и тебе никогда этого не забудут. После всего, что я вчера для тебя сделал, ты сомневаешься в моей правдивости?  
   
– Нет, – неубедительно сказал Скотт. Добавил, – Мы с Аллисон вчера...  
   
– Стоп, стоп. – Стайлз поднял ладонь. – Учитывая, что я полночи провел в миллиметре от волчьих зубов, ничего не хочу знать про то, как вы вчера дошли до третьей базы.  
   
– До второй, – пробормотал Скотт.  
   
– Чувак, вы до второй на первом свидании добрались, пора бы продвигаться вперед, быстрее-выше-сильнее, нет? – подмигнул ему Стайлз и помрачнел. – Но ты прав. Я бы себе тоже не поверил. Пойдем после школы, проверим, что там за ловушки. Надеюсь, волк вчера не сдох.  
   
– Лучше бы ты дал мистеру Ардженту его застрелить, – сказал Скотт. – Пока он нас не съел.  
   
– Я пацифист. И не думаю, что мистер Арджент каннибал.  
   
– Ха-ха, смешно, – Скотт отвел глаза. – Слушай, я сегодня не могу. Я обещал Аллисон встретиться.  
   
Стайлз сдержал желание ответить, что Скотт обещал ей это практически каждый день на протяжении последних шести месяцев. После провального матча по лакроссу, на котором каким-то чудом Скотту удалось выйти на поле и эффектно пропустить все мячи, Аллисон только улыбнулась и продолжила вести себя так, будто Скотт – шоколадный эклер.  
   
Никто никогда не смотрел на Стайлза так, как будто он – шоколадный эклер. Даже вчерашний волк, казалось, не слишком соблазнился.  
   
Стайлз пожал плечами, перевесил рюкзак поудобнее.  
   
– Не вопрос.  
   
– Извини, хорошо?  
   
– Если бы Лидия начала со мной встречаться? – сказал Стайлз, улыбнувшись, – тебе повезло бы, если бы я вспомнил про тебя через пару лет. Вперед, ковбой.  
   
Скотт выдохнул с облегчением.  
   
У Стайлза был план. Волки могли мигрировать, и одиночка вроде вчерашнего, скорее всего, менял территорию в поисках добычи, но капкан Арджента вряд ли гнался за ним по штату. Гораздо больше шансов было, что Арджент браконьерствовал, а вечные предупреждения про таинственные волчьи стаи, которых никто не видел, были прикрытием на случай, если кто-то обнаружит связь между ловушками и Арджентом. Стайлз и сам не знал бы, чей это капкан, если бы не забрался в гараж с охотничьим снаряжением, когда был у Аллисон.  
   
Стайлз хотел стать детективом со временем; для первого расследования браконьерство недавно переехавшей семьи подходило идеально. Отец отказывался тренировать его хоть как-то, но когда Стайлз принесет ему неоспоримые доказательства раскрытого им самим дела, у него не останется...  
   
Он потерял мысль, когда споткнулся о тот же самый корень, на котором вчера сидел. Хмыкнул и огляделся – при свете дня место не выглядело и вполовину таким угрожающим, так что Стайлз был даже рад, что Скотт не пришел. Извечный туман уже сполз ниже по склону, на дорогу. Стайлз присел на корточки рядом с местом, где оставил собранный капкан. Он так и лежал на боку, захлопнутый, но от волка не осталось и следа. Буквально; Стайлз провел рукой по траве. Ни одного сломанного листа.  
   
– Ладно. Ладно, – пробормотал Стайлз. Он рассчитывал найти следы волка, удостовериться, что тот ушел. – Полагаю, узнаем ответ, если мистер Арджент посадит волчью голову на кол возле забора.  
   
– Это частная собственность, – сказал кто-то сверху, и Стайлз подскочил рефлекторно, отряхивая листья с колен, поправил куртку, чтобы выиграть время. Потом взглянул на того, кто его прервал, и выдохнул.  
   
– Не пугай так, чувак. Я думал, ты мой отец.  
   
– Не зови меня чувак, – сказал мужчина без запала. Стайлз точно видел его раньше, но никак не мог вспомнить, где. Темные волосы, хмурое лицо, поджатые губы... Мужчина вскинул брови, и Стайлз щелкнул пальцами и ткнул в него.  
   
– Дерек Хэйл! Что ты здесь делаешь?  
   
Дерек молча смотрел на него, не меняя выражения лица. Стайлз запнулся.  
   
– ...возле старого дома Хэйлов. Не знал, что вы снова в городе.  
   
Ответа не последовало, и Стайлз опустил глаза, приземлился взглядом аккурат на ширинку джинс Дерека и поспешно отвел их в сторону. Засунул руки в карманы и шагнул назад, развернувшись.  
   
Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Дерека почти всю дорогу до джипа.  
   
***  
   
– Ты знал, что Хэйлы вернулись в город? – спросил Стайлз, накладывая обычный субботний завтрак – яичница и таблетки для себя, лекция о вреде холестерина для отца. Тот кивнул.  
   
– Как раз хотел поговорить с тобой об этом. У меня сегодня много бумажной волокиты, – шериф потер шею, тяжело вздохнув. – У всего отдела, по правде говоря. Единственные свободные парни – Марстен да  Джефферсон, но у них выходные, не хочу отрывать их от семей. Я хочу, чтобы ты провел стандартное интервью с Хэйлами. Просто сходишь, помотришь, все ли нормально на территории, задашь пару вопросов про то, на сколько они в городе, что намереваются делать, как с любыми приезжими. Их младший сын, Дерек, на пару лет старше тебя. Вы наверняка были знакомы в школе.  
   
– Я даже не знаю, откуда начать, – Стайлз развел руками. – Под "парой" ты, видно, подразумеваешь "шесть", а под "знакомы" то, что он был капитаном команды по лакроссу, а мне еще не выписали аддералл. Потому что тогда, да, мы знакомы. Еще раз, почему я должен его интервьюировать?  
   
– Стайлз. Ты хотел узнать побольше о работе. Вот и узнаешь.  
   
Стайлз проглотил протесты. Стоило отказаться от этого, и следующей возможности просто не представится.  
   
– Можно мне взять твой значок? – спросил он, признавая поражение.  
   
– Нет, – сказал шериф и встал из-за стола. – Увидимся вечером.  
   
Он действительно помнил Дерека Хэйла по школе – одиночку, который постоянно таскал с собой книги и на удивление хорошо играл в лакросс. Его семья уехала после того, как дядя Дерека убил какую-то девушку и застрелился сам, за полгода до переезда в Бикон-Хиллз Лидии. Стайлз хорошо помнил это дело, потому что оно было первым крупным происшествием после смерти его матери. На месте Хэйлов Стайлз не стремился бы возвращаться.  
   
Старый дом Хэйлов выглядел пыльным, как заброшенные статуэтки его матери на камине в гостиной. Стайлз огляделся, подходя.  
   
– Ну и помойка, – приствистнул он. Поднял руку, чтобы постучаться и вздрогнул, когда дверь открылась за секунду до соприкосновения с его кулаком. – Чтоб тебя!  
   
Дерек Хэйл выглядел так же недружелюбно, как и в лесу. И во все остальные разы, что Стайлз его видел. В восемь лет он проводил неоправданно много времени, следя за школьной командой по лакроссу. И, по определению, за капитаном школьной команды по лакроссу.  
   
– Погоди, погоди! Постой, – поспешно сказал Стайлз, когда Дерек начал закрывать дверь. – Меня зовут Стайлз. Мой отец послал меня сюда, – он махнул обеими руками на что-то позади себя, в условном направлении полицейского участка. – Мой отец. Шериф!  
   
Дверь снова распахнулась.  
   
– Зачем?  
   
– Небольшой разговор, мы всегда так с приезжими делаем.  
   
Дерек шагнул за порог, на мгновение оказавшись в паре сантиметров от Стайлза. Тот не слишком изящно отшатнулся.  
   
– Это земля Хэйлов, – сказал Дерек. – Дом Хэйлов. Моя фамилия Хэйл. Что конкретно навело тебя на мысль о том, что я приезжий?  
   
Стайлз вскинул руки.  
   
– Не нужно агрессии, хорошо? Я делаю, что мне сказали. – Он огляделся вокруг, чтобы не смотреть на Дерека. Хмурый взгляд ему – шел. Очень шел,определенно. На том и порешили, подумал Стайлз, добавил, чтобы на что-нибудь отвлечься, – милое... жилище.  
   
Дерек хмыкнул и закатил глаза.  
   
– Заходи, – сказал он почти дружелюбно.  
   
– Серьезно?  
   
– Не могу отказать служителю закона, – Дерек сделал нетерпеливый жест рукой, и Стайлз вошел.  
   
Внутри дом был гораздо чище, обитый светлым деревом. Большая часть мебели была в пластиковых покрытиях, тяжелые шторы были раздвинуты,позволяя солнечному свету проникать в комнаты.  
   
– Электричества еще нет? – поинтересовался Стайлз.  
   
– Нет.  
   
– Ты один сюда переехал? Я помню, вас было... больше, – соврал Стайлз. Он понятия не имел, сколько Хэйлов жило тут кроме сумасшедшего дяди Дерека,его сестры и его самого, но дом явно был построен не из расчета на трех человек.  
   
Дерек повел плечами и открыл холодильник. Стайлз вытянул шею – практически пустой холодильник. Все, что в нем было – несколько бутылок.  
   
– Пиво?  
   
– Апельсиновый сок. Угощайся.  
   
Стайлз мотнул головой.  
   
– Мне нужно уладить кое-какие дела, – после молчания сказал Дерек. – Моя семья по-прежнему в Нью-Йорке. Не знаю, сколько я тут пробуду, полагаю,недолго. Не собираюсь продавать землю. Не собираюсь ввязываться в неприятности. Еще вопросы?  
   
Стайлз несколько раз медленно кивнул и помотал головой, опомнившись.  
   
– Нет, – сказал он. Дерек стоял, опершись на стол бедром, наклонив голову, и смотрел на него немигающим взглядом.  
   
– Окей, – повторил Стайлз и достал визитку, подпрыгнув на месте, чтобы ухватить ее в заднем кармане джинс. – Визитка шерифа. На всякий случай. И там на обороте имя электрика, которому можно звонить по поводу, – он обвел пространство вокруг себя, – света. У меня еще есть телефоны ветеринара и детского сада?  
   
Дерек покачал головой.  
   
– Я так и подумал, – Стайлз шагнул за порог спиной вперед и замешкался.  
   
Дерек усмехнулся.  
   
– Заходите еще, господин полицейский, – сказал он, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь Стайлзу в лицо.  
   
В целом Стайлз назвал бы разговор успешным.  
   
– Он тебе понравился, – с улыбкой сказала Аллисон в понедельник, выхватив из тарелки Скотта картошку-фри. Скотт поперхнулся, и она рассеянно постучала его по спине.  
   
– Аллисон, – серьезно начал Стайлз. – Ты приезжая, поэтому тебе простительно. Но я тебе объясню! Есть привлекательные люди, а есть Дерек Хэйл.Поверь мне, это другая категория. Примерно в паре сотен световых лет от моей.  
   
Она снова улыбнулась.  
   
– То есть, понравился?  
   
Стайлз уронил голову на руки.  
   
– Я считаю, это хорошо, – сказала она уверенно, и похлопала его по руке. – Поможет отвлечься от фиаско с Лидией.  
   
– И Дэнни, – сказал Скотт. Стайлз сдержал желание застонать.  
   
– И Дэнни, – сочувственно согласилась Аллисон. – Стайлз, ты сегодня с нами? У нас по плану химия, Скотт хотел повторить пройденное...  
   
Стайлз мотнул головой.  
   
– Я пас. Обещал отцу сделать... кое-что.  
   
Аллисон кивнула и перевела разговор на поход за покупками, на который ее собирались вытащить какие-то девушки из соседнего класса. Стайлз не обращал внимания. Все воскресенье он провел за уроками, а значит, сегодня после школы у него было время пройтись по лесу и поискать еще ловушек. Его не отпускали подозрения насчет Арджента – не при Аллисон будет сказано, но папаша у нее был довольно жуткий. Плюс, отец был доволен его "интервью" с Дереком, так что нужно было ковать, пока горячо.  
   
На этот раз на привычном месте не оказалось не только следов волка, но и следов капкана. Корень; спуск к дороге; листва. Никаких ловушек.Стайлз прищурился, но тут же решил мыслить позитивно. Скорее всего, Арджент просто передвигал ловушки время от времени. Хорошая тактика, если браконьерничаешь и не хочешь попасться.  
   
Стайлз медленно побрел глубже в лес; едва начинало темнеть, но вечерний туман уже пополз по выступающим корням деревьев. Поблизости от дороги ничего не было, впрочем, он и не ждал – было бы логичнее расставить ловушки дальше, там, где жили олени и кролики и белки. В одну из них Стайлз едва не наступил сам, чертыхнулся, перешагнув зубастый край в последний момент и едва не приземлившись лицом в грязь. Капкан был такого же типа, как тот, из которого Стайлз освободил волка. Стайлз присел на корточки, затем едва ли не лег на траву, пытаясь сфотографировать его во всех ракурсах – доказательства отца точно заинтересуют.  
   
– Ты опять на частной территории, – сказал Дерек. Стайлз дернулся и едва не выронил фотоаппарат из рук, успев зацепить за ремень.  
   
– Чувак.  
   
– Дерек, – поправил Дерек и шагнул ближе.  
   
– Ага, – сказал Стайлз. Назад он отступать не стал, чтобы не споткнуться. В сумерках и тумане он не очень хорошо видел. – Как у тебя с личным пространством, Дерек?  
   
Дерек показал зубы на мгновение; Стайлз не был уверен, улыбка это была или оскал. От него пахло терпким одеколоном и немного землей, как от отца Стайлза, когда тот проводил выходные в лесу со своими друзьями.  
   
– Частная территория, – спокойно повторил Дерек, и Стайлз остановился на улыбке, в основном для собственного душевного спокойствия.  
   
– Я понял, боже, – пробормотал он. – Вот так сделай доброе дело, реши помочь тебе не наступить случайно в капкан...  
   
– Капкан? – переспросил Дерек, и Стайлз осекся.  
   
– Смотря что ты подразумеваешь под "капканом", – сказал он. В отличие от отца Дерек не попался на его уловку. Его взгляд стал ощутимо тяжелее,и Стайлз все-таки шагнул назад, потеряв равновесие, и упал бы, не поймай Дерек его за ворот толстовки.  
   
– Я видел капканы в лесу, – сказал Дерек, не отпуская его. Через рубашку Стайлз чувствовал тепло руки Дерека, как будто тот весь горел. Стайлз чувствовал, как его сердцебиение сходит с ума вместе с его либидо. Наконец, Дерек отпустил его и направился вглубь леса. Вопреки всякому здравому смыслу Стайлз последовал за ним. – Ты знаешь, кто их ставит, – сказал Дерек через несколько минут молчания.  
   
– Что? – встрепенулся Стайлз, уклончиво ответил, – я оперирую презумпцией невиновности.  
   
Дерек ничего не сказал, и дальше они шли в молчании. Время от времени Стайлз останавливался посмотреть на что-то, что казалось ему капканом,но неизменно оказывалось палками, бутылками и прочим мусором. Периодически Стайлз пускался в пространные рассуждения о школе и своих отношениях с Лидией, Скоттом, Аллисон и отцом, попутно интересуясь Дереком, но тот не стремился делиться личными подробностями. Но, по крайней мере, он кивал в нужных местах, пока Стайлз рассказывал. Скотт в последнее время не мог похвастаться и этим.  
   
Одну ловушку они таки обнаружили после того, как Стайлз едва не влетел в нее; а еще через пять минут он понял, куда его вел Дерек.  
   
К своему дому.  
   
Дойдя до порога, Дерек повернулся к нему, и, усмехнувшись, сказал:  
   
– Удачи в поисках, – и захлопнул дверь.  
   
Сукин сын. Стайлз ухмыльнулся двери и показал ей оба средних пальца.  
   
Дорога домой заняла у него меньше времени, чем обычно, в основном потому, что половину он пробежал. Как выяснилось, зря; отца еще не было дома, несмотря на поздний час, и, не обнаружив ни записки, ни звонка на автоответчике, Стайлз переключился с облегчения на тревогу. Дозвониться до полицейского участка в половине двенадцатого ночи обычно не составляло труда, хотя дежурные не слишком любили занимать линию Стайлзом – но Стайлз набирал и набирал номер, попадая только на короткие гудки.  
   
Шериф позвонил на мобильный, когда Стайлз был на двадцать восьмой минуте звонков.  
   
– Пап?  
   
– С тобой все в порядке? Ты бежал к телефону, что ли?  
   
– Да, – сказал Стайлз, пытаясь сглотнуть неприятное ощущение в горле, – то есть нет, все нормально. Ты поздно. Сильно задерживаешься?  
   
– Наверное. Тут... новое дело. Не могу в подробностях. Стайлз, скажи, ты в лесу был в последнее время?  
   
Стайлз рефлекторно кивнул.  
   
– Нет, – сказал он вслух, вовремя прикусив язык. – А что?  
   
Шериф помолчал, шумно вздохнул в трубку и, наконец, сказал:  
   
– Завтра узнаешь. В этом городе невозможно что-то утаить.  
   
***  
   
Ничего необычного в школе Стайлз не заметил; он спасся от отработки по химии только чудом, выскочив через мгновение после звонка, когда  Харрис только и успел, что произнести его фамилию. Стайлз не обязан был дослушивать всех, кто кричит его фамилию. По крайней мере именно это он собирался доказывать, когда его вызовут к директору.  
   
На ланче Стайлз то и дело вскидывал голову, ожидая увидеть что-то необычное, что могло бы быть делом его отца, но натыкался только на мимолетные взгляды с соседних столов. Понемногу он расслабился, переключившись на сегодняшний план. Поиск ловушек не приносил успеха, и Стайлз уже начинал сомневаться, видел ли он и волка, и капкан на самом деле. Если бы не фотографии, сделанные во время прогулки с Дереком, он и правда посчитал бы, что принял на ночь декседрин.  
   
Стайлзу было интересно, вызвал ли Дерек электрика; задумавшись, он не заметил, как подошла Аллисон и вздрогнул, когда справа от него нарочито кашлянула Лидия. Джексон и Дэнни тоже каким-то образом оказались за их со Скоттом столом. Стайлз поспешно вытер рот, надеясь, что на губах не было крошек, и бросил взгляд на Скотта. Зря; того, как обычно, занимала только Аллисон. Он подвинулся, и Лидия села рядом, обдав его цветочным запахом.  
   
– ...но волков не было в Калифорнии уже лет сто, – сказал Дэнни, явно продолжая разговор. Он обращался к Лидии прямо через Стайлза, не обращая на него ровно никакого внимания. Стайлз уронил голову на стол и проклял свою жизнь.  
   
– Шесть лет назад в лесу в трехстах метрах от твоего дома был заповедник с как минимум семью особями, – раздраженно сказала Лидия.  
   
– Почему мы разговариваем про волков? – встрепенулся Стайлз. – Собираются сделать еще один заповедник?  
   
– Если чучело в кабинете биологии можно считать за заповедник, – Лидия фыркнула и достала губную помаду и зеркальце. – Учитывая, что этот волк сожрал студентку.  
   
Стайлз услышал, как что-то хлопнуло, и только потом почувствовал боль в языке. Взвыл, схватив ближайший к нему стакан с водой.  
   
– Мэдисон, – тем временем сказала Аллисон. – Она на английском сидит за мной. Сидела за мной.  
   
– А... мы уверены, что это волк? А не пума, скажем? – на всякий случай поинтересовался Стайлз. Его тошнило от количества выпитой воды и соленого вкуса крови с прикушенного языка.  
   
Аллисон пожала плечами, а Лидия с громким щелчком захлопнула зеркальце.  
   
– Мы можем поговорить о чем-нибудь другом? Кроме съеденных одноклассников? Как насчет двойного свидания завтра, Аллисон?  
   
Смерть Мэдисон Грини занимала мысли Стайлза до окончания перерыва и большую часть английского, поэтому после урока он сдался, забрал рюкзак и забрался в джип. Он обещал себе не прогуливать уроки по крайней мере в ближайший месяц, но смерть девушки, которую знала девушка его лучшего друга, точно считалась за уважительную причину. Особенно учитывая причину ее смерти.  
   
Стайлза все еще тошнило на дороге. В конце концов он остановился на обочине и открыл дверцу, не успел даже выбраться из машины. Его вырвало в траву около колес. После Стайлз сглотнул неприятный вкус, закашлялся и уперся локтями в колени, тяжело дыша. Кожу покрывала испарина, и вскоре ему стало холодно. Стайлз заигрывал с мыслью позвонить Скотту, но точно так же, как заигрывал бы с незнакомцем в баре – без надежды на взаимность. Скотт был на свидании, с которого его было не согнать даже угрозой пригласить мать Аллисон.  
   
Стайлз вывалился из машины, захлопнул дверь и поднялся выше по дороге, к дому Хэйлов.  
   
На его стук никто не отвечал, поэтому он присел на ступеньках, ведущих к крыльцу, прислонился к перилам и закрыл глаза, пытаясь дышать через рот. Он почувствовал, что дверь открылась, но не отреагировал.  
   
– Помнишь, мы искали капканы? – спросил Стайлз. Открыл глаза, покосившись в сторону Дерека. Тот сидел на крыльце чуть выше Стайлза, в серой футболке и черных джинсах, и без своей извечной кожаной куртки выглядел не так таинственно-угрожающе. – Мой лучший друг такое дерьмо, -пробормотал Стайлз без перехода и пояснил для Дерека, – он на двойном свидании. А я только что убил одноклассницу Аллисон. А он там, – Стайлз вяло махнул рукой, – шары катает.  
   
Дерек продолжал молчать. Дерево неприятно давило Стайлзу на висок, а колени Дерека, хоть на вид и немногим комфортабельнее, все-таки были упакованы в джинсу. Стайлз передвинулся немного и прислонился лбом к коленям Дерека, задержав дыхание в ожидании.  
   
– Ты не слишком обеспокоен тем, что сидишь рядом с убийцей шестнадцатилетних девушек, – сказал Стайлз через минуту. Дерек издал звук, который до этого Стайлз слышал только от лошадей и людей за восемьдесят – нечто среднее между фырканьем и храпом.  
   
– Это было ужасно, – искренне пожаловался Стайлз.  
   
– В доме есть топор, – сказал Дерек. – К тому же, я вполне уверен, что смогу переломить тебя и без оружия.  
   
Стайлз помолчал.  
   
– Несколько дней назад я освободил волка из капкана, – сказал он. – Сегодня он съел Мэдисон Грини. Наверняка со мной перепутал.  
   
– Не тебе отвечать за поведение диких животных, – ответил Дерек серьезно. – Ты уверен, что это был волк?  
   
– Мой отец уверен, что это был волк, – Стайлз выпрямился и потер лицо руками. – Я следую заветам Сент-Экзюпери.  
   
Дерек сжал плечо Стайлза и встал.  
   
– Не думаю, что ты приручил волка, освободив его из капкана.  
   
Стайлз пошел за ним, рассудив, что раз уж дверь не захлопнулась ему в лицо, можно было считать это приглашением войти. Мебель в гостиной все так же выглядела нетронутой, но на пластиковых покрытиях не было ни пылинки. Из интереса Стайлз щелкнул выключателем на входе в кухню, но свет не зажегся.  
   
– Дерек, – позвал он, – ты хоть чем-нибудь пользуешься?  
   
– Спальней, – сказал Дерек, ставя перед ним стакан с водой. Стайлзу стало плохо на мгновение, когда он вспомнил, зачем пил воду в прошлый раз, но стакан он все же взял и благодарно улыбнулся, отхлебывая.  
   
– Как насчет цивилизации? Вай-фай, да хоть свет в туалете? Или ты ложишься спать в девять, встаешь в шесть и доишь коров? – его веселье прервало треньканье телефона; Стайлз перевел взгляд с лица Дерека на экран мобильника и сжал губы. Он еще колебался, хочет ли отвечать или нет, но уже машинально поднес трубку к уху. – Скотт?  
   
– Стайлз, слушай, увидишь мистера Арджента, я ему все рассказал, можешь не врать, – Скотт говорил так быстро, что Стайлз подумал было, что тот принял его таблетки – такое уже случалось. Стайлз похлопал себя по карманам на всякий случай, нащупал острый край пластиковой упаковки большим пальцем.  
   
– Что рассказал?  
   
– Про твоего волка.  
   
Стайлз не нашелся с ответом.  
   
– Серьезно? – сказал он. Встряхнулся от звяканья рядом, взглянул на Дерека. Тот стоял, скрестив руки на груди, прислушиваясь, и хмурился так,будто не улыбался несколько минут назад. – И что он сказал? Погоди, а моему отцу ты что сказал?  
   
– Ничего, – и Стайлз буквально слышал, как Скотт сводит брови в недоумении и пытается вспомнить, – он у меня и не спрашивал. Я просто Аллисон домой провожал, слово за слово... он сказал, что капкан поставил на медведя, услышал, помнишь, когда тот к нам зимой в окно чуть не залез...  
   
– Помню, – сказал Стайлз. – И что мистер Арджент, взял ружье и поехал ко мне?  
   
– Примерно.  
   
– Прекрасно! – бодро сказал Стайлз; ткнул Дерека в плечо, жестом показав на дверь. Дерек кивнул, но с ним не пошел. Стайлз проводил себя до двери сам, прикрыл ее за собой аккуратно и рысцой припустил в том направлении, где оставил джип. Отец, должно быть, был занят оформлением дела и отчетами – убийства в Бикон-Хиллз случались редко, и для полиции оказывались кошмаром больше, чем в одном смысле.  
   
На улице, наконец, стал заметен ноябрь. Ощутимо похолодало, и несмотря на то, что еще не было и восьми, успело стемнеть. Стайлз вздрогнул, когда услышал за спиной вой, замедлил шаг, пока не встал посреди тропинки. Отсюда он уже видел джип. Телефон снова пиликнул смс-кой от Скотта. "Ты не дома". Стайлз коротко рассмеялся, и звук собственного голоса прозвучал чуждо в полумраке. Он прислушался, но слышал только свое дыхание.Стайлз закатил глаза и зашагал к машине.  
   
Он едва успел спуститься с холма, когда на джип приземлился человек, впился – окей, Стайлз точно, даже в сумерках, видел пятисантиметровые когти, проткнувшие обшивку.  
   
Человек задрожал, и Стайлз отчетливо услышал хруст костей.  
   
Потом человек отрастил на лице шерсть и клыки размером с палец, и официально переместился в категорию монстров.  
   
Стайлз отшатнулся, упал и отполз ещё на несколько метров. От шока голос пропал, Стайлз только и мог, что прохрипеть несколько ругательств.В голове билась мысль о том, что Арджента ждет сюрприз.  
   
Монстр спрыгнул с джипа, низко пригнувшись, словно готовясь к прыжку, и после очередного отвратительного звука ломающийся кости ещё больше стал походить на животное. Его янтарные, безумные глаза  горели в темноте.  
   
Стайлз облизнул губы; он помнил, что убегать от диких животных бессмысленно, но с собой у него был только швейцарский нож. Против оборотня -это слово отдавало сумасшествием даже у Стайлза в голове – против оборотня вряд ли поможет небольшое лезвие и отвертка. Стайлз поклялся себе, что лично поможет Ардженту переставить всё капканы, если выберется хотя бы с двумя целыми конечностями.  
   
Волк появился, когда оборотень прыгнул на Стайлза.  
   
– Твою мать! – чертыхнулся Стайлз; от удивления страх пропал, оцепенение спало – волнами накатывала то слабость, то напряжение, и он чувствовал,как сердце пыталось выбраться через глотку.  
   
– Я спас тебе жизнь! – крикнул Стайлз в сторону волка. Он не мог не смотреть на то, что происходило; волк свалил оборотня на землю и рычал,обнажив клыки в сантиметрах от его горла. Оборотень клацал зубами, но шевелился. Стайлз не знал, куда себя деть, потому что с одной стороны,момент как раз подходил для побега, а с другой, волк вряд ли помнил, что это Стайлз освободил его из капкана. А если и помнил, большим утешением это не служило.  
   
Волк, наконец, спрыгнул с оборотня, и тот откатился в сторону, спружинил на ноги и галопом бросился вглубь леса. Стайлз дернулся было за ним,но через секунду поймал себя и тяжело опустился на землю, как мешок с камнями. Волк подошел к нему, принюхиваясь.  
   
– Это был я, – тихо повторил Стайл. – Как насчет жизнь за жизнь? Нет?  
   
Волк остановился, а потом Стайлз снова услышал хруст, и через несколько секунд волк походил на оборотня.  
   
– Черт. Ох, черт. Вот же дрянь, – сказал Стайлз, потому что волк не прекращал превращаться обратно в человека, и его лицо становилось все знакомее. – Дерек?  
   
Дерек повернулся к нему и осторожно, медленно сел перед ним на корточки.  
   
– Моя нога застряла в капкане. И я уже почти выбрался. Ты вколол мне усыпляющее и обездвижил на несколько часов.  
   
– Извини? Но это, вот сейчас, было о-фи-ген-но, – Стайлз наставил на Дерека указательный палец, улыбаясь. Впрочем, улыбка почти сразу же сползла с его лица. – Погоди секунду. Дерек. Ты оборотень? – Стайлз хохотнул, ударил кулаком о землю, – "ты не можешь отвечать за поведение диких животных", серьезно? Ах ты говнюк, – с чувством сказал он.  
   
– Успокойся.  
   
– Я спокоен, – Стайлз хлопнул по земле рядом с собой рукой и продолжил, пока Дерек пересаживался с таким видом, будто это Стайлз мог в любой момент откусить ему голову. – Не я тут убиваю школьниц.  
   
Дерек оскалился.  
   
– Это омега, – выплюнул он. – Я не убиваю людей.  
   
– Я понял, – ответил Стайлз. – Я похож на идиота? Я понял. Это твой приятель. Не делай такой лицо, – сказал он и потер свое. Усталость навалилась внезапно, и он прислонился плечом к плечу Дерека. – Это образное выражение. Омега, да? А ты у нас альфа-самец?  
   
Дерек фыркнул, почти рассмеялся. На его пальцах, на подушечках и под ногтями, виднелась свежая еще кровь.  
   
– Бета-самец, – сказал он. – Нужно было убить омегу. Не думал, что он будет таким агрессивным.  
   
– Дерек, – сказал вдруг Стайлз, не вслушиваясь, – я же спрашивал, не можешь ли ты случайно превратиться в модель Плейгерл. Я точно помню, что спрашивал.  
   
Дерек не ответил, и Стайлз замолчал, пытаясь не проигрывать в голове драку Дерека с омегой, снова и снова. Выходило средне; зубы и когти омеги произвели на него незабываемое впечатление. Так же, как и на его джип. Стайлз извернулся, достал из кармана мобильник. Прошло всего сорок минут со звонка Скотта. Арджент, наверное, еще ждал его возле дома. Стайлз мимолетом подумал, не позвонить ли отцу и сказать, что переночует у Скотта, но отказался от этой идеи. Он был не уверен, что сможет подняться и не уверен, что сможет ровно сидеть, если Дерек решит подняться. Стайлз ухватился за футболку Дерека, захватил в горсть и выдохнул.  
   
– Какие у нас планы?  
   
– Отвезти тебя домой, – сказал Дерек. – Объяснить твоему отцу, почему ты так поздно вернулся.  
   
– И почему на джипе царапины от когтей. Придумаю что-нибудь. Как это работает? – без перехода спросил Стайлз. – Кто тебя укусил? Ваша семья правда переехала в Нью-Йорк или вы все живете одной стаей в норе?  
   
– Стайлз, заткнись, пока я сам тебя не укусил, – Дерек нахмурился. – У тебя сердце до сих пор бьется неровно. Ты уже должен был успокоиться.  
   
– Я же сказал уже, что спокоен, – отмахнулся Стайлз. – Это аритмия. Из-за СДВГ. Черт, не хочу домой, что я должен сказать мистеру Ардженту? Простите, но волк, на которого вы охотились, еще не вызвал электрика и не может пригласить вас и ваше ружье в гости?  
   
Стайлз все же нашел в себе силы встать, с сожалением выпустил безнадежно смятую футболку Дерека и подошел к джипу, отслеживая пальцами линии царапин на капоте.  
   
– Он уже знает, – сказал Дерек за его спиной. – Его семья – охотники на оборотней.  
   
Стайлз развернулся, но Дерека уже не было.  
   
– Черт тебя дери, Дерек! – крикнул Стайлз в воздух. – Серьезно?  
   
Джип завелся и поехал без заметных проблем; когда Стайлз приехал домой, шериф, разумеется, сидел на кухне в окружении кипы бумаг.  
   
– Привет, пап, – стараясь казаться беззаботным, позвал Стайлз, едва вошел.  
   
– Ты поздно, – сказал шериф, даже не взглянув на часы. Это значило, что он все это время так и сидел, уставившись на время вместо отчетов. Чертов омега. Чертов Дерек.  
   
– Был у Скотта, – Стайлз достал из холодильника сок и зубами разорвал пакет, глотая прямо из него и не обращая внимания на недовольный взгляд отца.  
   
– Он мне звонил, интересовался, где ты.  
   
– Пару часов назад, да? Мне тоже. Я по дороге заехал за пиццей и задержался.  
   
Шериф хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. Стайлз посчитал разговор законченным и поспешно поднялся к себе, пока тому не пришла в голову идея пойти, например, машину проверить. Если к сегодняшнему дню еще и этот разговор приложить, Стайлзу останется только сдаться в спокойную, тихую психушку по собственной инициативе.  
   
Было странно ничего не рассказать Скотту. Последний раз Стайлз хранил от него секрет, когда влюбился в Лидию, да и то, секретом это оставалось недолго. Еще несколько месяцев назад Стайлз бы не особенно раздумывал, но сейчас Скотт был больше занят Аллисон, и, хотя у него - по большей части – находилось время на Стайлза, он сомневался, что Скотт выделит минуту в своем календаре на кровожадных оборотней. Даже если его девушка и была из семьи охотников на них.  
   
– То есть Аллисон будет охотиться на твою семью, когда вырастет? – несколько ошеломленно спросил Стайлз несколько дней спустя на кухне Дерека. – Постой, а Скотт знает, что женится прямиком в семью жутковатых оборотнеубийц?  
   
– Никто не будет охотиться на мою семью, – раздраженно сказал Дерек и шлепнул Стайлза по затылку тыльной стороной ладони, не обращая внимания на его громкое возмущение насилием над личностью. – Во-первых, охотники убивают согласно Кодексу, а во-вторых, никто не женится на школьных влюбленностях.  
   
– Напомни познакомить тебя со Скоттом, – пробормотал Стайлз. – Какому еще Кодексу?  
   
– Мы убиваем только тех, кто убивает. Давно не виделись, Дерек.  
   
Стайлз обернулся так быстро, что заболела шея. Крис Арджент стоял в дверях, уперев арбалет в бедро.  
   
– Крис, – отозвался Дерек, подходя все ближе, пока Стайлз едва ли не начал спиной чувствовать, как тот напряжен. Еще немного, и он бы начал вибрировать в ответ, но Дерек положил горячую ладонь на его шею, пониже затылка, сжал на мгновение и вышел вперед. – Чему обязан?  
   
– У нас тут небольшая проблема в округе, – дружелюбно сказал Арджент. Стайлз только надеялся, что не хлопает глазами с одного на другого. – Привет, Стайлз. Все не могу застать тебя дома. Нужно кое о чем тебя спросить, не против?  
   
– В любое время, – Стайлз откашлялся и нервно, фальшиво улыбнулся. Только аддералл сдерживал его от того, чтобы спросить, убивает ли Аллисон в свободное от Скотта время волков в лесах Калифорнии. И существуют ли в Калифорнии вообще нормальные волки.  
   
– Ты знаешь, что мы не убиваем, – перебил его Дерек. Он скрестил руки на груди, и Арджент повторил его жест в демонстративном проявлении мачизма. Стайлз с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза. – Я вернулся, как только узнал, что на нашей территории завелся омега.  
   
Он сказал это так, как будто на его кухне завелись тараканы. Стайлз не мог сказать, что одобрял подобную бесстрастность, когда речь заходила об убийце его одноклассников.  
   
Арджент сощурился.  
   
– Поскольку мне пришлось убрать все ловушки, чтобы друг моей дочери не попался в них по глупости, – он проигнорировал оскорбленный возглас Стайлза, – и установка новых займет непозволительно много времени, предлагаю нам выручить друг друга.  
   
Дерек скрипнул зубами, но резко кивнул.  
   
– У тебя сутки, – бросил Арджент на прощание, сделав шаг назад. Стайлз не был уверен, почему он не поворачивается к ним спиной, пока не подошел к Дереку, оскалившемуся, с яркими синими глазами.  
   
– Иии, – протянул Стайлз. – Так какие у нас планы?  
   
Клыки притягивали его взгляд, и Стайлз поднял руку, как завороженный. Дерек дернул головой, повел челюстью, и клыки исчезли. Он схватил Стайлза за запястье, поднес совсем близко к своему лицу, а потом толкнул его к стене. Стайлз втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Глаза Дерека все еще были синими и горели, как будто его лихорадило. Его пальцы скользили горячими полосами по лицу Стайлза.  
   
Стайлз облизнулся; Дерек поцеловал его, задев губами язык, и Стайлза будто ударили под дых. Он отдернул голову, ударился о стену и чертыхнулся. Поймал Дерека за плечо, когда тот шагнул назад.  
   
– Даже не думай. Продолжай, на чем мы там закончили?  
   
Глаза Дерека уже вернулись к обычному голубому, и он поджал губы.  
   
– На моем временном помешательстве.  
   
– Если ты думаешь, что сможешь этим отделаться, – сказал Стайлз, колеблясь. Дерек выдохнул и наклонился к нему. – Окей. Окей. Так гораздо лучше.  
   
В паре сантиметров от его лица Дерек усмехнулся.  
   
– Дай мне пару минут, – он толкнул Стайлза за порог и захлопнул перед ним дверь.  
   
– Да ты издеваешься надо мной, – пробормотал Стайлз и громче добавил, – Дерек! Что это за херня такая?  
   
Дерек действительно вышел через несколько минут, когда Стайлз занимал себя киданием камней в листву деревьев. Он успел переодеться в свою извечную кожаную куртку. Стайлз засунул руки в карманы джинсов и наклонил подбородок, смотря на Дерека исподлобья.  
   
– Охотники не убивают невинных, – сказал тот, и Стайлз, который ожидал объяснения произошедшему в коридоре – поцелуй, на его взгляд, требовал скорее повторения, а вот выталкивание его за дверь Дереку нужно было оправдать, – кинул на него удивленный взгляд. – Даже волков. Оборотней.Если ты не убийца, ты не будешь убит, правило простое. Большинство его соблюдает. Но когда происходят беспорядки, – Дерек дернул плечом, – стая  отвечает за свою территорию. Я единственный представитель стаи на этом участке, поэтому за омегу отвечать мне.  
   
– Ты уверен, что никого не убивал? – уточнил Стайлз. – Не то, чтобы я собирался тебя осуждать. Просто хочу поинтересоваться. Потому что я голосую за уменьшение количества трупов в моем городе. Особенно твоего, – добавил он. – Что-то подсказывает мне, что если мы приведем мистеру Ардженту омегу, он решит, что это отличный случай укокошить вас обоих. И меня заодно.  
   
– Я никого не убивал, – сказал Дерек спокойно.  
   
Стайлз не знал, куда они шли, и не знал, зачем он следовал за Дереком, почему Дерек не говорил ему убираться домой. Вопроса о том, почему Дерек его поцеловал, у Стайлза не возникало – он давно научился радоваться подобным моментам, а не предаваться ненужной рефлексии.  
   
– Кстати, – сказал он. – у тебя высокий болевой порог?  
   
– У всех оборотней, – удивленно ответил Дерек.  
   
– Отлично, стой тут, – Стайлз отошел на шаг и, как следует замахнувшись, всадил Дереку кулак в солнечное сплетение. Тот согнулся пополам, зарычав и показывая клыки. Стайлз стоял рядом, потирая ноющую руку. – Из дерева ты, что ли, сделан? У меня на кулаке, кажется, синяк наливается.  
   
– У меня на печени синяк наливается!  
   
– Ты заслужил, – ответил Стайлз и миролюбиво добавил, – но это все.  
   
Дерек послал ему убийственный взгляд исподлобья, медленно распрямляясь, и Стайлз показал ему язык. Он, наконец, понял, куда они шли, и он замер на месте.  
   
– Дерек, ты же не провожаешь меня до дома? Учитывая, что этот омега на меня напал, и тот маленький факт, что он сожрал кого-то из моей школы, я крайне заинтересован в его поимке. И не собираюсь сидеть у телефона и ждать, пока ты позвонишь мне и расскажешь, как все прошло.  
   
Дерек посмотрел на него, по-настоящему посмотрел, смерил взглядом с ног до головы, а потом нехотя сказал:  
   
– Мне нужно подготовиться. Обычно с набегами одиночек справляется альфа или моя сестра. Я не могу оставить тебя в лесу.  
   
Стайлз кивнул. Когда они подошли к его дому, Дерек остановился за добрую сотню метров.  
   
– После полуночи, – сказал он. – Я думаю, мы найдем его до утра, если он еще на территории, – он снова положил ладонь Стайлзу на шею, съехал ниже, почти погладив его, как кота. – Возьми аконит у Арджента. На всякий случай.  
   
Аконит принесла ему Аллисон, крайне удивленная тем, что ее отец вообще знает Стайлза. Он отшутился тем, что это для школьного проекта по биологии – этот класс у них был не совместный, и он надеялся, что Аллисон не настолько подозрительна, чтобы проверять. От маленькой бутылочки шел едва уловимый приятный запах. Стайлз сжал ее в кулаке, вспомнив, как омега запрыгнул на капот его джипа, убрал в карман куртки и открыл ноутбук, намереваясь ждать звонка Дерека.  
   
Дерек, очевидно, был против телефонов, потому что Стайлз проснулся от толчка в плечо, дернулся, тут же схватившись за прострелившую болью шею,и уставился на Дерека.  
   
– Не могу понять, это жутко или романтично, – искренне сказал он. – "Сумерки" меня испортили. Не лазь больше ко мне в окно.  
   
– Нам пора.  
   
Дерек выпрыгнул в окно легко, тихо приземлившись на ноги. У Стайлза спуск занял немного больше времени, и в конце концов Дерек просто стянул его за ногу вниз, когда Стайлз пытался нащупать выступ под крышей. Стайлз умудрился не вскрикнуть только потому, что Дерек зажал ему рот рукой, и попытался передать свое негодование другими доступными способами – он вскинул руки, состроил возмущенное лицо и пнул Дерека в голень.  
   
Дерек вел его куда-то в сторону от дома Хэйлов, в то место, где раньше был волчий заповедник – оборотнический заповедник, скорее всего, поправил себя Стайлз.  
   
– Что ты с ним сделаешь?  
   
Дерек полуобернулся к нему, не снижая темпа. Они были почти за пределами города, отсюда едва были видны огни заправки на подъезде к табличке с размытыми от времени словами "Бикон-Хиллз". Стайлз тяжело дышал. Дерек даже не вспотел.  
   
– Не знаю, – нехотя сказал он. – Обычно мы не убиваем своих, но, – он пожал плечами и повернулся обратно, наклонившись вперед всем телом, – вариантов немного. Почти пришли.  
   
Он не сказал "будь осторожен", и Стайлз был этому рад. Он нащупал в кармане армейский нож, который стащил у отца, и крепко сжал рукоять.Сердце билось сильно и неровно. Стайлз редко мог похвастаться таким целенаправленным вниманием, с которым сейчас следил за кустами. Он никогда раньше не проводил столько времени в лесу, сколько за последнюю неделю, разве что в детстве, когда они со Скоттом ввязывались в вызовы других мальчишек из класса. Жалел Стайлз только о невозможности принести пистолет; заполнять отцовский отчет о выпущенной пуле с причиной "убивал оборотня" было бы нелегким делом.  
   
Чем ближе они подходили, тем больше Дерек оборачивался. Почти с каждым дыханием из его горла вырывался глухой рык и, хотя он был направлен не на Стайлза, пугал все равно. В конце концов Дерек остановился и повернулся к Стайлзу, поднял когтистую руку и положил ему на шею, большим пальцем легко нажимая на сонную артерию. Стайлз дернулся. Напряжение смешивалось со страхом, перерастало в  нервное возбуждение, а потом в желание. Стайлзу официально можно было вручить значок за самую странную реакцию на стресс. С клыками и светящимися глазами Дерек был не похож на себя. Стайлз не знал, куда деть руки, сжимал и разжимал кулаки.  
   
– Не беги, – сказал Дерек. – Делай, что угодно, но не беги.  
   
Он подался ближе и убрал руку, заменил ее на свои губы, клыками едва упираясь в кожу Стайлза.  
   
– Хорошо, – в горле у Стайлза было сухо.  
   
– Ты воняешь, – сказал вдруг Дерек, и Стайлз от неожиданности выпустил короткий, сухой смешок.  
   
– Эй, – слабо сказал он.  
   
– Аконитом.  
   
– Так и задумано, – поделился Стайлз и положил руку Дереку на шею, прижимая его к себе. Всего на секунду. – Давай, иди, побеждай, что там. Вперед, мой верный конь.  
   
Дерек фыркнул и оттолкнул его, резко разворачиваясь, согнулся и утробно, громко зарычал, напомнив Стайлзу Росомаху.  
   
– Отлично, – пробормотал Стайлз сам себе, – Я опять второстепенный персонаж.  
   
Момент невнимательности стоил ему расцарапанного рукава куртки; омега выпрыгнул из-за его спины, и Стайлз только и успел, что споткнуться в сторону. Упав, он вытащил нож, направил лезвием вверх, в искаженное превращением лицо омеги. Он смотрел в уродливую, ощеренную пасть всего несколько мгновений, тяжело дыша, а потом Дерек с ревом отодрал его от Стайлза и отбросил. Ладони Стайлза вспотели, он с трудом удерживал в них нож и понимал, что, если Дерек проиграет драку, шансов у него не останется.  
   
Они двигались так быстро, что Стайлз с трудом успевал следить за происходящим. Дерек сбросил омегу со своей спины, и тот впился когтями в его бедро, пытаясь повалить; Дерек извернулся и располосовал омеге спину, пытаясь отойти подальше. Стайлза затошнило. Он сцепил зубы так, что заболела челюсть. Дерек, тем временем, пригвоздил омегу к земле и еще больше вызверился, шерсть на его руках отросла и стояла дыбом. Омега пытался перевернуть их обоих, и Стайлз видел, как Дерек теряет упор из-за раненой ноги.  
   
Стайлзу нужно было сделать хоть что-нибудь, что угодно; он достал пузырек с экстрактом аконита из куртки, сбросил ее, чтобы двигаться быстрее,и ножом сбил горлышко, заодно вылив на него содержимое. Стайлз подобрался ближе к Дереку и омеге, насколько мог, и, отчаянно надеясь, что Дереку хватит нескольких секунд, бросился к ним, целясь ножом в бок омеги. Он не попал; лезвие скользнуло по ткани и едва задело тело, а плечо Стайлза оказалось прямиком около челюстей омеги. Тот взревел и извернулся, впился в него зубами, протыкая кожу. Стайлз прикусил щеку, почувствовал вкус крови во рту, как вкус победы, когда Дерек разодрал омеге горло, воспользовавшись тем, что тот отвлекся.  
   
Стайлз слабо рассмеялся, когда омега обмяк и его клыки втянулись в десны, ставшие человеческими зубы скользнули по плечу Стайлза вниз. Он отполз в сторону и оперся о ствол дерева, тяжело дыша от боли. Дерек дохромал к нему, наклонился и, не удержавшись, повалился на Стайлза сверху; его рот был вымазан в крови, и она смешивалась с кровью Стайлза, от которой промокла порваная футболка. Дерек лизнул его плечо.  
   
– Привет, – сказал Стайлз, запустив руку в волосы Дерека. – Скучная вечеринка, не находишь?  
   
– Идиот, – сказал Дерек, не шевелясь. Стайлз завороженно наблюдал, как он втягивает когти, как его глаза перестают светиться в темноте. Он избегал смотреть на труп омеги и одновременно тот магнитом притягивал его взгляд. Мертвым тот превратился в человека, неопрятная бородка и грязная одежда выдавали в нем бездомного. Стайлз искал в себе жалость или хотя бы сожаление, но находил только напряжение и злость. Дерек все еще не двигался, и Стайлз передвинул колени, чтобы ему было удобнее. Дерек глубоко, громко втянул воздух.  
   
– Нам нужно отвезти тебя в больницу, – сказал он, наконец.  
   
– Тебя тоже.  
   
– Я буду в порядке через полчаса, – сказал Дерек. – Ты человек, нужно обработать укус.  
   
– Ты сам сказал "укус", – сказал Стайлз. – "Укус" равняется "в следующее полнолуние ты обрастешь шерстью и полезешь выть на крыши", нет?  
   
Дерек попытался боднуть его головой.  
   
– Нам нужно что-то делать с твоей тенденцией к агрессии, – неодобрительно сказал Стайлз и улыбнулся.  
   
– Поверь мне, ты не оборотень, – ответил Дерек и попытался встать. Стайлз сжал руку у него в волосах, не отпуская, и Дерек прекратил сопротивляться.  
   
– Тебе нужно в больницу, – повторил он.  
   
– Мне нужно поверить, что я жив, а тот парень мертв, – резко сказал Стайлз и сжал губы. – Окей. Ладно. Мне нужно в больницу. Кто из нас поведет? Хочешь кинуть монетку?  
   
Вопрос оказался риторическим. Когда Дерек встал, почти не хромая, и поднял Стайлза на ноги, одного взгляда Стайлзу хватило, чтобы решить, что в таком виде в больницу они не поедут. Разорванная одежда, чужая кровь, отчетливые следы зубов на них обоих – их скорее посадили бы в камеру,чем в палату. Дом Хэйлов вполне подходил, чтобы промыть его рану.  
   
Она оказалась не слишком глубокой; у Дерека чудом нашлись антисептик и бинты, хотя Стайлз и подозревал, что его аптечке было шесть лет. Он настоял на том, чтобы осмотреть бедро Дерека, но на нем уже не было ни следа. Он и не подумал отвести взгляд, пока Дерек натягивал джинсы обратно.  
   
Домой Стайлз вернулся под утро, с перебинтованным плечом, в чужой, болтающейся на нем рубашке, застегнутой под горло. Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало ванной прежде, чем умыться. Абсолютно ничего в его лице не изменилось с позапрошлой недели. Стайлз пожал плечами и завалился под одеяло, не раздеваясь.  
   
***  
   
Стайлз сидел на кухонном столе, ожидая, пока Дерек вернется с бинтами со второго этажа. Необходимость прятать укушенное плечо от отца и, особенно, Скотта, начинала изматывать. Укус затягивался медленно, хотя уже не так сильно болел, и Стайлз пытался найти способ уговорить Дерека рассказать Скотту про оборотней. И охотников. И отца Аллисон, боже – Стайлз едва не перевернул поднос на ланче, когда услышал, что Скотта пригласили на семейный ужин.  Стайлз был полон подростковым ангстом, как воздушный шарик – гелием; то, как сильно он хотел Дерека, напоминало ему о почти десяти годах влюбленности в Лидию. Конечно, Лидия никогда не лизала его шею в лесу после того, как кого-то убила, но Стайлз смотрел достаточно фильмов, чтобы знать, что героям иногда нужно было скидывать напряжение после драки. Последние несколько дней у них установилась рутина – после школы Стайлз шел в дом Хэйлов за очередным перебинтовыванием, рассказывал Дереку о своем дне и о том, как Аллисон,оказывается, хорошо стреляет из лука, и не спрашивал, когда Дерек уезжает в Нью-Йорк.  
   
И только потому, что фильтр между мозгами и ртом Стайлза работал с перерывами даже в лучшие дни, именно это он и спросил.  
   
Дерек закончил заматывать его плечо и натянул край рубашки обратно.  
   
– Я хотел создать собственную стаю, – сказал он. – Если бы это был сильный омега.  
   
– И не сумасшедший, – добавил Стайлз.  
   
– Это территория моей семьи. Ошибкой было оставлять ее незащищенной, – сказал Дерек и без перехода добавил, – я вызвал электрика.  
   
Стайлз закусил губу.  
   
– Начать собственную... постой, ты остаешься тут? Ты собираешься превратить меня в оборотня? Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты знал – я не одобряю укусы вне сексуального контекста, – Стайлз ткнул Дерека в грудь. Дерек закатил глаза и наклонился к нему, поцеловал в середине фразы.  
   
Стайлз потерял ход мысли.


End file.
